


Cold Blood

by winterlover97



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Anger, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, Mandalorian, Mando'a, Overprotective, Psychic Abilities, Romance, Slow Burn, Snow, Stars, Torture, canon with 1 season, she is a badass but don't talk a lot, they both are silent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover97/pseuds/winterlover97
Summary: 𝑰𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔, 𝒊𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒊𝒕?She, a girl of unknown race, has a lot in common with the Child, but she does not know it yet, as she does not know the huge size hanging on her and on the little one's head. The only thing she remembers is the feeling of the blood on his hands, his knuckles and the taste on his tongue. Electrifying and ecstatic.When the Mandalorian, the best bounty hunter in the parseq, found her, he is confused and attracted: her angelic features were in contrast with some unique elements, but she doesn't seem an harm or so dangerous or have a reason for which she had a bounty on her head, together with the Child. They seems harmless and in some sort cute and intriguing.Little he knows how the first impressions can be different from the reality.[𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙼𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚊𝚗 - 𝙳𝚒𝚗 𝙳𝚓𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗 𝚡 𝙵! 𝙾𝙲]𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟶
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so feel free to comment about mistakes or suggestin. Enjoy the reading!

# Prologue

  
All she felt was cold. The dirty, poor and almost disrupted clothes she wear were almost soacked by the snow that was freezing her feets. Her fragile skin was innaturely white and blue veins can be seen under the surface.  
  
From the tips of her fingers, on from her hard and greys knuckles, and under her feets, red blood was pouring, while some bruises were in her wrists and ankles. Some blood was also on her left of the mouth, like a stream.  
  
The wind was strongly blowing, messing up her blue hair, when she arrived on a ship that was moored at the port that seemed deserte at that hour of the morning. As soon as she enter in the hold, she collapsed onto the ground and fell asleep exhausted.  
  
After some time, the ship landed in the middle of the Desert and after some hours, the Javas went closer to strip it. Once inside they found the unconscious, still alive, body of the Unnamed girl and some of them hurried up and went call the Ugnaught, that after nearly ten minutes arrived. He recognized almost immediately the signs and scars on the girl's back, so he put her up on a young and healthy Blurrg.  
  
When she awoke, she was confused. This wasn't the white sky that she was used, plus, that wan't the dirty and disrupted tunic she had before. This white vest smelt clean and, expecially, was whole, without holes in the upper part. It was a little large, even on her chest and hips. The grey pants also where a bit larger on her bottom. At this that she felt so pure, as what she did the day before never happen.  
  
Her hands and feet were perfectly clean and healthy, also her knuckles were now cleaned in her shining and stoned material. There were only yellowish-violed bruises on her wrists and ankles. No more blood. Even her dirty blue hair were combed and fell over her shoulders in small waves.  
  
On her right, on a brown forniture, there was some water and a soup yet smoking hot. The smell was delicious and she finished all. She tried to get up from the bed and walk around the small room. The small sand grains tickled her bare feet as she touch the basement.  
  
Outside was suffocating heat.  
  
There was no small blow of wind and around the small house there was sand, some Blurrg and some mountains.  
"I seen that you get up. I'm Kuill, and you are?"  
  
She turned around and see the small Ugnaught talking to her. He seems friendly and there was a little hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"I - I don't know. Where we are?"  
  
Her greyish - watery eyes were roaming around as her voice cracked.  
  
He made a move to his right toward the wood and metal bench and he did't say nothing apart a sigh and a look to the sky.  



	2. 1

In these 6 months she had gained some talent in repairing old droids and stuff like that, that Kuill had at the farm. After the first bounty hunter landed on Arvala 7, she wasn't in security and every time a ship landed in the desert planet, Kuill send Eira away, hoping anybody can't found her, even with the fob.  
  
  
Because of the heat and of the sand, she decided to use a sort of beige foulard, in order to protect her pale and cadaveric skin from the sun, and to hide her blue hair. Fortunately, after the sunset, she can set her hair free and feel the air on her skin.  
  
She arrived on a Blurrg after the sun went down and Kuill wasn't outside, so she can see the light on insidie the small kitchen. She felt a strange sensation under her skin that can't explain to her self and that felt only when, five or so months ago, accidentally, she had thrown a cup of tea with out touching it in a rush of anger.  
  
The feeling increases ad she approaches the door and so she enters putting her bag onto the ground. Giving the back to the room she greated Kuill, unknown of the presence the host.  
  
The host, which was a Mandalorian, get up in rush with the blaster pounted to her and as she turn around, her blood ices in her veins and she freeze immediately, not wanting to die prematurely.  
  
"Calm down - Kuill gets up slowly and talking to the Mandalorian - she is Eira, she won't arm you or the Child"  
  
"I'm not worried about that, but almost certainly she is the restant part of my bounty" he so extracts the small fob that was emitting some bip and a intermittent red light.  
  
Kuill sighs looking between Eira and the Mandalorian. Eira sits down on the chair near the couple and gives an apologetic look to Kuill.  
Now facing the Mandalorian, which had put the blaster on the table, directed towards her, she looks right in the black T shaped helmet, where perhaps there are his eyes.  
  
She isn't afraid. She feels somehow that she doesn't have to worry about that whole thing. She feels also that she had passed though a lot, even if she can't remember anything except the cold, the snow and the taste of blood in her mouth.  
  
He doesn't understand why she doesn't feel the fear and the tension to have a blaster directed to her.  
He start questioning about the possible things the Client will to to her and to the Child.  
She seems, as the Child, unharmed and not even dangerous, even if the angelic presence was perturbed by some details that he have never seen before: from the blue hair, to the canines pointed and longer than the other teeth, to the knuckles made of materiali that looked like metal or stone, to the eyes.  
The eyes that have a color very similar to the sky or the stormy sea and that go inside him with out pity.  
He doesn't know about people that had such unique features like her, even during his childhood, when Mandalorians teached him about hand to hand combact and weapons, but also some history about Mandalore, a bit of Mando'a, their native tongue, and a bit about the other populations and planets of the galaxy.  
  
A small coo was emitted from the Child that craving the legs of Eira. His big dark brown eyes are staring at her with interest and a small hand with three nailed fingers was grasping some of her hair while the other tries to reach her hand on her lap. His ears were fully open and very large as to catch if she was emitting some small noises or something similar.  
  
The strage feeling was so intense that was overwhelming her, even if from the outside she seems normal. Every sound was like clouded and her pupils dilate almpst covering the iris of her eyes.  
  
All of this in a matter of seconds, after whom Mando gets up rapidly and catch the Child to put him into the small levitating pot.  
  
The overwhelming sensation start to fade away and her eyes return normal and like water.  
  
"I will go with you, even if you may take me to my executor jailer. Kuill, i have to thank you. You are, in this 6 months that you hosted me here and helped me, the more similar figure to a father that I ever had. Maybe in future we will see each other again. Now I suggest to eat something, I don't know you two, but I'm starving."  
  
Mando was both confused and surprised by the actions and the words spoken by Eira. Now she was putting a generous portion of bone broth into a cup and was currently eating, as if she can't overcome the hunger.  
  
To her, bone broth is delicious, but not satiating like the meat of some animal, that was like pure energy, better when it was raw and not cooked. Eira knows that if someone could read her thoughts, she would consider her animal and feral and disgusting, but, the taste of blood on her tongue experienced months before, was like ecstasy and like returning home. But because of the impossiblitity to have fresh and raw meat every meal, she contented herself with being able o eat it only when available.  
  
After ending her dish, she washes her pot and puts it on the small cuisine. During that small things Mando is staring at her, in search of a small misstep, but she seems too calm.  
  
"When you will be ready to leave, let me know. I'll be in my bedroom trying t fell asleep."  
  
A small sigh escaped from the mouth of Mando and wa nearly udible because of the modulator. He decides to put away his blaster and he sit on the small sofa, to have a small nap before leaving.  



	3. 2

_She felt the snow soaking her skin and robes. She doesn't seem affected by the cold and the umidity, plus a ironing feeling started to be felt on her tongue. She felt like a connection to every thing around her, yet not understanding exactly what was it, but it seemed fine and not so disturbing. Even the Stormtroopers that tried catch and kill her, seems to bother her, and, in a matter of seconds, their white helmets were painted in red by their own blood pouring from their necks and their armors were stripped and broken in multiple points._

_She never felt so alive in ages. Never felt so energic and euphoric, almos invincible and unstoppable. She ran a thumb along the trickle of blood that was running down the left corner of her mouth, and she sucked it with relish, in order to clean her chin._

_She run to the shiny tiny point she saw at the orizon, but beneath her, the ice, now thin and cracked by the blows, broke and she fell. The cold water swallowed her and didn't give her time to cling to the edge of the crevasse. She attempted to swim upward but a current and a vortex larger than her overwhelmed her and the attempts to climb and break the ice above her head to get out and save herself were worthless._

_All this until she lost consciousness of herself, and some imperial soldiers pulled her over the ice with thick steel ropes and take here again in the facility._

She woke up suddenly, animating and gasping for air. The dream seemed so real it was a memory. The beige tunic she wore was now a mantis of sweat and her hair a real disaster.

Pulling up from the cot, she collected everything in the shoulder strap that was under the bed and after rinsing quickly in the shower, she wore light and comfortable light-colored trousers, a dark cotton tank top and a bandana on her head, so as to cover herself from the sun of Arvala 7.

Although it was her last free day she did not feel it as such, also because she had the feeling that her jailer, at some point, would change his mind and would not deliver her or in any case would free her.

She found the Mandalorian and Kuill outside near the big and shiny ship, talking. When she arrived near them, she didn't talk or greet anyone, only a sign rich of unspocken words with the head to Kuill just jumping in the cockpit, in the nearest seat. The Mandalorian initiated the ship's take-off sequence and within minutes they were ready to jump into hyperspace.

The silence wasn't unconfortable until the mandalorian, with deep and husky voi e said to her: "We will be on Nevarro in some days. One bad nove and you are in the carbonite."

She turned to look at him and planted her eyes at the visor, right where the bounty hunter's eyes should have been. She said nothing but a nod, just to imply that she understood what she said shortly before her and she turned her gaze to the stars that ran outside.

The Mandalorian was in somehow surprised, excitated and strange by the reaction of Eira. He looked in her reflex in the window and look for any detail, as to study her weak points. He didn't had to touch her bare hands on the knuckes to e stimate that were more resistant than common steel. He then wondered in comparison to the beskar if they were similar in any way or if they would break.

By now she had removed the bandana from her hair, leaving free the hair arranged in two half buns on the sides of the head, under which the hair was free to frame her face.

He looked over at the Child in the crib, but he was still sound asleep.

He had a kind of strange feeling since he'd picked up the girl, wondering why the remnants of the Empire wanted two such innocent-looking subjects.

A sort of tightening sensation gripped his chest, but he ignored her, constantly telling himself that it was just a job like so many others.

Well paid, that was true.

Without a chain code, this is also true.

But one like many others and some one has to done it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi to everyone! first of all, sorry for my not s good english but it isn't my first language. ayway, i hope you'll like the chapter and i'm sorry if hey are so short, but i don't have much time between work and my master degree.   
> feel free to leae a kudo or a comment or some sort of feedback! always happy to read them :)


End file.
